Link's Second Chance
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: As Midna breaks the Mirror of Twilight, Link thinks about all the tender times they shared, and how he almost lost her once. So he takes advantage of his second chance at happiness. LinkMidna.


**My second LinkMidna fanfic!**

**Remember how Midna broke the Mirror of Twilight? And Link wouldn't be able to see her anymore? (cries)**

**Well… I'm changing that! Well… kinda…**

**P.S. Octo-Midna is the name I've given to her spider form when Midna uses the Fused Shadows.**

--

As Link, Midna, and Zelda made their way to the Mirror Chamber in the Gerudo Desert, Link's mind was in hyper-crazy-overdrive-mode. He desperately wanted to tell Midna those three little words. Three little words… simple, right?

Wrong. Despite wielding the Triforce of Courage, the Hero of Twilight was too afraid of the response he might receive in return.

However, instead of focusing on this little hiccup, he decided to try and remember the tender moments that he and his Twilian friend shared…

_-Flashback-_

_Midna floated in front of Link and said, "It's our only path to the Twilight Realm… and we must get there."_

_She placed a tiny black and green hand on his tanned cheek and timidly asked, "You'll come with me… won't you?"_

_Link looked into Midna's amber eyes for a minute before he smiled and mused, "Mm-hmm…"_

_Satisfied with his reply, the little imp girl let her miniscule hand delicately slide off his soft cheek before melting into the Hero's shadow._

_-End Flashback-_

As the trio trekked through the Arbiter's Grounds, Zelda asked, "Midna… what happened to the rest of your Fused Shadows?"

The Twilight Princess stared at the sand floor and replied, "Ganondorf destroyed them after he defeated me."

Zelda put a hand on Midna's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry…"

_-Flashback-_

_With a small, "Hup…" the three Fused Shadows appeared and circled around Midna's impish body as she eyed Ganondorf with pure hate and determination._

_Link's cerulean eyes widened as he saw what Midna was about to do. As he tried to grab the imp, he and Zelda were suddenly drifting out of the castle as small black squares of twilight. Link's last words, "No, Midna!" echoed in the throne room._

"_I'm sorry, Link… but this is the only way… Please forgive me, my love…" replied Midna as she looked to the sky at the remnants of the black squares. As she looked down, the Fused Shadows entombed her, transforming her into Octo-Midna. _

_--_

_Zelda and Link found themselves in Hyrule Field in the Eldin Province._

_Suddenly, a resounding crash came form Hyrule Castle Town and a dome of black smoke shot into the sky. When it cleared, Hyrule was completely destroyed._

_Link then replied, "Uh… Zelda, I hope you have house insurance…"_

_Zelda yelled, "Ganondorf!"_

"_what?" Then Link saw what she was yelling at: Ganondorf was on his black horse with something in his hand._

_A closer look revealed it to be… Midna's headpiece… a sign that she'd fallen in the battle. Link eyes were wide as saucers when he saw Ganondorf crumble it in his hands. Link whimpered, "No… she can't be…"_

_--_

_Link, his sword, and the ground were drenched in blood as he fought feverishly to kill Ganondorf._

_The Gerudo man was putting up a good fight, but he was close to his doom as Link kept back-slicing him._

_When the man fell to his knees, Link said, "This is for Ilia…" and he swung the sacred blade at the man's chest, cutting him._

"…_This… this for Colin…" another swing carved a cut on the Gerudo's chest._

"…_This is for Zelda…" another swipe was landed on his face, followed by a scar on the man's face._

"_And this… this is for Midna!" and Link thrusted the Master Sword into the white scar on Ganondorf's abdomen._

_--_

_The tall man stood up and said, "Do not think this ends here! The history of shadow and light will be written in blood!"_

_Link rolled his eyes, placed his hand on the sword's hilt and kicked Ganondorf to the ground as he annoyingly said, "Get off my sword…"_

_-End Flashback-_

Midna and Zelda had just finished talking at the Mirror while Link went through his memories. Midna stepped on the white panel next to her, making a set of glassy, white steps appear. She turned to Link and said, "Thank you… What the princess spoke was true. As long as that mirror is around, we could very well meet again…"

Suddenly, a crystal tear crawled from her orangey eye as she said, "Link…"

The tear hovered in the air, "…I…"

Her light blue hand moved the tear toward the mirror, "…See you later…" and landed on the glass mirror.

_-Flashback-_

_A wolf with a grey figure on its back traveled across Hyrule as it rained cats and dogs._

"_Link… Hurry…" was all the imp could say as she held on to the black fur with the little bit of strength left in her._

_--_

_When they arrived at Hyrule Castle, Link looked around Zelda's room, but the Hylian princess was no where to be found._

_Just then, a light thud got his attention and he turned his head to see Midna collapsed on the stone floor._

_The princess suddenly appeared beside Midna's small body and took her hand in hers._

_--_

"_Accept this now Midna… I pass it to you…" and the gold sparks flew from Zelda's body to Midna's._

_As Midna's frail form floated in the air, she could feel her strength coming back. But when she saw that Zelda was turning transparent, Midna suddenly realized what she was doing._

"_No! Link! STOP HER!"_

_However, Zelda smiled at the imp girl as her body slowly disappeared._

_-End Flashback-_

Link was suddenly brought back to reality as the Mirror of Twilight began to crack and break.

Link looked back at Midna as she ran up the steps and smiled at him.

"No!" he yelled as he unstrapped his shoulder belt, letting the Master Sword and Hylian Shield fall to the ground. He dashed up the glassy stairs after Midna and stood in front of her.

"Link, what are you doing?" questioned the Twilight Princess.

"I know what you're doing and I'm not going without you," replied the Hero.

As the wind swept them into the Twilight Realm, the Mirror shattered into glassy dust.

--

In the Twilight Realm, Link and Midna found themselves outside the Palace of Twilight.

"Link, you idiot… why did you do that? You know your stuck here forever," remarked Midna.

"I don't care," explained Link, "I'd rather be stuck here with you. I did what I did because I love you, Midna."

The woman's amber eyes lit up as she asked, "Really? You… you love me?"

The Hero nodded.

"I… I love you, too, Link… That's what I wanted to say to you at the Mirror."

Link then pulled his princess into a deep kiss. With his arm around her waist, and her arms around his neck, they plunged each other's tongue in their mouth's intensifying the kiss.

When they separated, Midna replied, "Link… I want you to be my prince."

"Of course, Midna. Let's just clear one thing up…"

"What's that?" asked the princess as she laid her head on his chest.

"Don't… call me an idiot…"

Midna giggled when he said this.

--

Meanwhile, back in the Light Realm, a saddened Zelda said, "I can't believe they're gone… oh well," she shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe that clown guy at Lake Hylia is available and--"

Then she looked around, "Damn… how am I supposed to get out this desert?!"

**Oh boy… hope Zelda finds her way out the desert… ouch… anyway, I'm crying and I'm the one who wrote it!**

**It's just so beautiful! Link and Midna are FINALLY together! The way it's supposed to be! YAY!**

**Zelda: I WANTED TO BE WITH LINK! (shoots me) Please read and review!**


End file.
